


A Fun Way To Pass The Time

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Chuffy liven up a boring night shift. Series 31/32.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	A Fun Way To Pass The Time

It was 2.30am and Duffy stood in admin typing up some patient notes into the computer. It was an incredibly tedious Monday night shift, barely any patients to treat. She knew she should be pleased of the peace, it happened so rarely afterall, but it just made the hours drag by. She'd much rather be at home snuggled up in bed with her husband.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she felt a presence behind her. She knew instantly it was him even before she felt his hand come to rest on her bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck as he lent close to whisper in her ear.

"I want to lick you all over." He murmered.

She quickly cast her eyes around to ensure no-one had overheard before tilting her head and looking at him incredulously. "Have you been raiding the drugs cabinet or something?"

He pressed up close behind her as he tiptoed his fingers over her hip and under her tunic. His arousal pressed against her bottom and she could feel her body quickly beginning to react.

"I thought it might be a fun way to pass the time. Meet me in the store cupboard in 10 minutes?"

"Make it 5." She purred seductively in reply.

She turned back to the computer as he casually wandered off. She typed up the last couple of details and then headed off to join Charlie in the store cupboard.

Reaching the door she looked around before knocking lightly. The door quickly opened and she found herself being pulled inside the room. She giggled as they nearly tripped over in his haste to get ahold of her.

Charlie silenced her laughter with a crushing kiss. As he pulled back from the kiss he ran his finger along her bottom lip and raised his eyebrows. She smirked and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She swiftly pulled down his trousers and boxers. She looked up at him as she licked her lips. He didn't know how she did it but her eyes still held a look of pure innocence every time she performed this act on him, a fact that drove him wild.

She started by placing a gentle kiss on the tip before circling her tongue around the head, her hand stroking the shaft slowly up and down. It felt like sweet, sweet torture! Just when he thought he couldn't bare it any longer she took him deep into her mouth. He grabbed hold of the back of her head as she sucked, letting out a moan as he felt her teeth graze along his skin. As she increased her speed his moans and grunts merged together til he came, moaning her name as he did so. The fluid hit the back of her throat with such force that she almost choked but she was able to swallow quickly. She eased his now flaccid member from her mouth, licking the end as she did so. Standing back up she wiped the corners of her mouth and then sucked the tip of her thumb as she leant casually against a shelving unit as though nothing out of the ordinary had just taken place.

Charlie pulled his clothes back up and moved to lean next to Duffy. Without uttering a word he reached over and slid his hand down the front of her trousers and inside her knickers. He was pleased to discover just how wet she was. He briefly teased her with his fingers before moving to pull down her trousers and knickers. Placing his hands under her buttocks he then lifted her to sit on the edge of the sideboard opposite. He kissed the insides of her thighs before placing his fingers inside her and thrusting them swiftly in and out. Leaning forward he began to lick and graze his teeth over her clit, illiciting a deep moan in response. He slowed down his pace knowing that doing so increased her arousal. Just as she was right on the edge he suddenly sped up his movements sparking her orgasm, her head thrown back as her body jerked and she let out a series of incoherent noises. He lapped at her juices as she rode the waves of pleasure before she finally stilled and let out a contented sigh.

They rearranged their clothing and Duffy looked down at her fob watch. It was now a little after 3am. She giggled. "You were right, that was a fun way to pass the time!" She said as they left the store cupboard and returned to work as though nothing unusual had taken place.


End file.
